Confessions
by Heero De Fanel
Summary: I just added some new stuff onto the fic. Another Emily/Max fic. Emily is reflecting on her relationship with Max, and is upset that he hasn't said 3 little words... please R&R!


****

Confessions

Legal crap (emphasis on CRAP) – I don't own Beyblade, don't sue me, yadda yadda. This is sort of a sequel to my previous Emily/Max fic, Perspectives. They're older in this one, around 16-18. Just imagine, alright? It's gonna be (hopefully) quicker than my last fic. Please R&R!

"Sometimes, I don't know why I put up with him." Emily mused as she checked her watch. "Maybe being around Judy too much made me as disturbingly punctual as her… Max, where are you?!" She would have said more, but was startled by a pair of arms sliding around her from behind.

"Sorry I'm late…" a familiar voice mumbled from behind. Emily simply sighed, and leaned on the newcomer. 

"So much for being on time, huh?" she asked him. The person behind her laughed, and turned her around. "Hey, I'm still… mmph!" She was immediately cut off by a quick kiss from Max. When they broke apart, her face was red. "You know, you really have to stop cutting me off like that." She was trying to sound annoyed, but her blushing shot any attempt at that down. 

"Like how?" Max asked innocently, his ice blue eyes flashing with amusement, all smiles as usual.

"Like…" Emily didn't have a chance to say anymore, but having somebody's lips on yours will do that. She playfully swatted his arm once they broke apart. "Like that!" 

"Aww, and here I thought you enjoyed it!" Max exclaimed, pouting. Emily couldn't help but laugh at Max's utterly pathetic face. After a minute, Max broke down and began to laugh. "So, where do you want to go?" he asked his date. She shrugged.

"Dunno… Family's?" she asked. Max nodded, and walked over. She smiled as he quickly snuck in another kiss before running off. "Get back here!" she yelled at the retreating blond. After running for a little while, she caught up with him, and proceeded to grab on to his arm. "Come on. I can't take you anywhere, can I?" she asked him, and laughed when he again used a pout on her. Once they began walking though, she began to take a closer look at him. He had definitely changed from when they were younger. His blond hair was still messy, but for some reason, it spiked naturally. While he still wore orange and green, it came in the form of a green sport coat, with a shirt of subdued orange under it, along with a pair of black jeans. He had also matured a lot – well, mature for Max, anyway. Emily certainly didn't mind. 

"What?" Max asked. Emily blinked. "Sorry, but you've kind of staring at me for a while. What's up?"

"What, I can't stare at you once in a while?" Emily asked mischievously. Max, showing a bit of his blond side, had no ideas on how to respond. "I'm actually lucky… having a date that's nice to look at." This time, it was Max's turn to blush. As they began to walk again, Emily found her thoughts drifting. _"Hmm… how should I put this…. I really enjoy being with him. And, he makes me feel like the luckiest girl on Earth…which I am. But, I can't help but wonder… where is this relationship going? We've been going out for a LONG while now… ever since we were competing in the World Championships, trying to get our bitbeasts back from Kai and his evil influence, the Black Dranzer. Even though I know he cares for me… what I wouldn't give to hear those 3 little words…"_

"Emily? Emily? You alright?" Max asked worriedly. Emily snapped out of her trance, and cursed herself for zoning out.

"Yes… yes, I'm fine." Upon seeing Max's still concerned face, she hastily pointed to the Family's up ahead. "Want to eat now?"

"Huh… oh, sure!" 

***

"Are you sure you're alright?" Max asked, as he walked her home. You seemed so down in the restaurant… are you sick?" Emily sighed, and turned to face him.

"No… I'm fine… just sort of tired. _"In more ways than one." _She added silently. Max wasn't convinced.

"I don't think it's tiredness… something you ate?" Emily unfortunately, had lost all her patience. 

"No Max! It's not any of that! I really hate to say this, but I'm getting tired of this. I…I… forget it. You wouldn't understand…" she murmured as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill. She stepped back quickly. "I'm sorry…. Just leave me alone for a little while, okay?" with that, she ran off, leaving a very perplexed and worried Max.

__

"What could be wrong?" he thought. _"I always assumed we'd had a good relationship… well, so much for that. Damn, I really thought we had something… After all, falling in love with someone sorta gives you that feeling… I'm still wondering, what could I have done wrong? Great, all cause of one screwup I wasn't even aware of, I'm losing the person I love. Dammit..." _Then, another thought suddenly shot through his head._ "How could she have known that? It's not like I ever told her how I felt… oh, crap…I'm so sorry…" _his mind muttered as he got up and began to run.

***

"So… I never expected THIS to happen…" Emily mumbled, as she stared at the water, standing on a bridge in the park. "I really wish I hadn't done that… letting your feelings take control really isn't smart…" she froze, then brought he hand up to her cheek. The wet feeling there confirmed her suspicions. She laughed bitterly. "Dammit, can't you see how I feel?" Suddenly, just like before, a pair of arms wrapping around her interrupted.

"I'm so sorry…" Max whispered. "I'm so sorry I never told you how I felt…" There as no response. Max pressed on. "Listen, I'm an idiot. I took what we had for granted, never bothering to tell you how much I cared… I'm surprised you didn't start questioning us sooner…" Still no response. "I'm sorry… please… I…I… love you alright?!" he said, practically yelling. Emily turned around, shocked. Max looked surprised, then his tone softened. "I love you…" he whispered, as he brought his arms around her. "I'm sorry I never told you sooner… Truth is, I've felt like this for a while, even when we were competing. I wanted to kill Kai after I saw your face when he took your bitbeast…" he said, tears beginning to fill his own eyes. Emily noticed, and wrapped her own arms around Max.

"I love you too… " she said, burying her face in his chest. "You don't have to apolo-" she was cut off again by Max, except the kiss he gave her this time as far longer and meaningful than their previous attempts. When they broke apart, Emily looked up, and saw Max's eyes were shining with emotion. He grinned happily.

"Hey Emily, the next time you want to remind me I'm being a moron, just tell me alright? Hints don't go well with me." Emily grinned.

"Sure… " she said, leaning forward to kiss him again. After breaking, she embraced him again. "I love you…" she said.

"I love you…" Max said, as he stared at his girlfriend. Emily smiled again, then hopped over to him, and linked arms with him. "Wanna grab something to eat? You didn't eat that much earlier. Emily nodded.

"Sure. I'm still hungry for food… among other things." The last part was said mischievously, with her quickly looking Max up and down before running off… leaving a confused and furiously blushing Max.

Wow, 2 fics only 2 day apart. How did you like this one? Oh, and Family's is a Japanese restaurant similar to other informal sit-down places. It's also a favorite eatery of the mountain street racers in Initial D… oh, please R&R by the way. If you want an idea of what they look like in this fic, just imagine a cross between Takahashi Keisuke (Initial D) and Yamato Ishida (Digimon) for Max, and Rion (Agent Aika) in normal clothing. Please R&R! Until later, ja-ne minna-san! 

__


End file.
